


铺/有请黑夜降临

by Ironny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: 关于朴星说的想一起深夜散步的那个夜晚。
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 3





	铺/有请黑夜降临

罗渽民在床铺上辗转反侧，这个夜晚正在无限延长，周身被油炸物和汽水饮料的味道浸润过，困意的到来如此困难。

他猛坐起身，小心翼翼地扯过一旁的夹克外套，双手来回摸了把脸，这才摸过手机，盯着时间：凌晨一点，阿拉伯数字，冒号。

罗渽民按开屏幕，藏在各类应用软件背后的朴志晟的脸，一部分被遮挡，罗渽民这才想起来起床的本意是找朴志晟。

他打开社交软件，退出，点开通讯录，退出，慢慢挪动步子出了门，原地站了几分钟等到了正前往厕所的朴志晟。他很幸运，尤其是和朴志晟对赌的时刻，朴志晟会败下阵来，这是毋庸置疑的。

罗渽民突然神色放松下来，边走边悄声叫朴志晟，后者脑袋发懵，被睡意和黑夜缠得只能眯眼端详罗渽民，朴志晟千方百计地想从这弥漫的黑暗中揣摩出什么，但在这之前罗渽民已经抓住他的手腕，于是朴志晟也视线下滑，盯住手腕。

罗渽民很认真地问他：“我们出去散步吧。”朴志晟皱着眉笑了，罗渽民从中读出困惑和好奇，于是罗渽民故意捏了气重复：“志晟，散步去吧，走吧，炸鸡还没消化完全，我们睡不着的，我们走吧。”

*  
罗渽民有说走就走的决心，朴志晟套上黑色加绒卫衣，亦步亦趋地跟住罗渽民的脚跟。朴志晟对这一夜游的意义感到怀疑，他的胃里沉甸甸，里头的碳酸汽水似乎还在冒气，顺食管向上走，顶到喉咙，朴志晟张嘴呼出一口气，揉了把鼻尖。这个时节的他首尔夜晚，已经能完全描绘每一口气的形状。

朴志晟的膝盖有些发抖，似乎在吸一块巨大的冰山，他上前几步抓住罗渽民的手肘：“回去吧，渽民、哥。”他听到罗渽民哼哼嗤笑两声，有一种欲望推动他去把两条手臂顺罗渽民的颈部往下滑，让自己整个人挂在对方身上。罗渽民会生气的吧？朴志晟下定结论，然后把身体整个重量压在罗渽民肩上。罗渽民被他拖住停在原地，他转头看朴志晟，朴志晟心里有两分胆怯，他的膝盖在微微颤抖，朴志晟想说：太冷了渽民，我不知道夜晚有什么好看的，如果你再不讲话的话我转头就跑哦？

但他一个音也憋不出来。甚至泄了气，朴志晟缓缓站直，在罗渽民直白的眼神下无限缩小，他甚至真的觉得自己是一只小鼠，会被罗渽民揣在口袋里前行。

喵呜。

一声猫叫。喵呜。

朴志晟吓了一跳似的蹭到罗渽民身侧，用指尖小幅度地抓罗渽民。罗渽民看他的时候总带了笑，在投下橘色大伞的路灯下被涂抹得模糊不清：“怎么了志晟？我们志晟真的是一只鼠，还怕猫呀。”罗渽民的笑似乎随灯光融入了这个夜晚，包裹了站在光下的朴志晟，罗渽民撞撞他的肩膀，要他继续前行。

朴志晟站定原地，死死扯住罗渽民的手，脚上粘了胶似的一动不动，他期待罗渽民顺从他。那只猫顺势狂叫起来，爆发出婴儿的哭喊，朴志晟戳戳罗渽民的手肘，用冷风传话，悄咪咪地说：渽民，你快让它别叫了！好吵！

罗渽民侧开点距离，莫名其妙地望他一眼，猫叫又传来两下。罗渽民说，好呀，我现在就让它闭嘴。然后罗渽民贴近他的嘴巴，让朴志晟闭了嘴。朴志晟定在原地，脚底却开始打滑，他揪住罗渽民手指的力气太大了，朴志晟气急败坏地喊：“让猫闭嘴！罗渽民，让猫闭嘴！”嚷到最后朴志晟自己也泄了气，温度抱住他盛世凌人的气势突突地向夜晚里泄。

完蛋了，朴志晟暗自吐舌，被罗渽民亲得赤裸裸、光溜溜了。

罗渽民耸耸肩，说：“那才不算什么呢。我没法让任何事物闭嘴、停摆。”朴志晟盯住他，手臂软软地下垂，把手揣进口袋里，自顾自地吹额前老是长得过长过快的头发。罗渽民冷了张脸往前走，朴志晟跟在他后头，听到发情期的猫继续乱叫，他脚步不停。

然后朴志晟和罗渽民就谐音梗来回抛了四五回，然后笑得左歪右扭，从大路的左侧笑着挤到右侧。朴志晟一跳一跳地去踢路面的石子，罗渽民时不时抬头去看叶片和叶片后的月亮，朴志晟伸手过去，罗渽民下意识握住，指腹贴合对方的掌纹，仿佛纹路会契合、固定，紧紧扣在一块，像拼图像乐高玩具。

“哥，我不讨厌你了”朴志晟在大叔笑话告一段落后突然说。

“嗯，之前还讨厌过？”罗渽民的反应平淡。

“讨厌哥总是对我有太多的爱，压得喘不过气。我不希望哥有那么多爱，会失望。我长大，然后受伤，一切都变得不一样，光在减弱，罗渽民的爱很危险。”

“我不是你的粉丝朴志晟。”

“是、是……”朴志晟察觉到罗渽民的怒气，在想要不要主动献个吻，反正罗渽民会觉得他可爱的吧，反正他也想不出弥补方法。

“你不需要变成什么样、什么都优秀，我才选择爱你。我爱你仅仅因为你可爱。志晟，仅此而已，因为你很可爱，就算说讨厌我的时候也很可爱。怎么会那么可爱呢？朴志晟，爱不是只给完美的人。”

“嗯，”朴志晟的眼睛被寒风吹得很干很涩，眼泪反复湿润了几遍，又被风吹走，朴志晟的膝盖仍在发抖，他想到罗渽民的腰，他们是两个同样残缺破碎的人了，会被晚风吹得到处跑，被猫叫惹得恼火。但他们还会笑，在桌边共享炸鸡套餐和酱料，他时时认为这个对自己、对他人有许许多多爱的罗渽民是完美的，却忽略了罗渽民拉住自己聚餐、练舞和夜游的时刻，这些时刻易碎，像罗渽民的腰，像朴志晟的膝盖。

所以朴志晟怎么可以忽略了它们呢？它们那么脆弱，理应先抱在一起，好好地围护起来，不让风吹散了。于是他凑上前去，抱住瘦得摸不到赘肉的罗渽民，脸颊感受到罗渽民的肩峰，硌人，把风从过大的夹克里挤出去。朴志晟发现自己瞬间变得完整，可他还有好多瑕疵，藏在被风鼓胀起来的卫衣里。罗渽民伸手环住他，于是罗渽民的爱轻轻地裹住了朴志晟的瑕疵。

罗渽民因卫衣过大颇费了些力气让左手抓到右手，为此哼哼发笑，他突觉滑稽，这个夜晚和朴志晟和罗渽民，都十分滑稽。这是个奇妙的夜晚，这样的夜晚，只有我们年轻的时候才能遇到。*

FIN  
*“这是……才能遇到。”摘自陀思妥耶夫斯基《白夜》

**Author's Note:**

> 没有带脑子写的！喜欢大家看得开心  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
